Remissão
by Diana Lua
Summary: Existe algum sentimento, puro o suficiente para nos invadir e fazer-nos leves como plumas brancas em uma dança lenta e hipnótica pelo ar? Existe realmente alguma paz utópica que, além do corpo, possa envolver nossa alma?


**"Credo (...)  
iudicareum vivos et mortuos (...)  
remissionem peccatorum, (...)  
Amen" **

"Creio (...)  
no julgamento dos vivos e mortos (...)  
na remissão dos pecados, (...)  
Amém"

_Existe algum sentimento, puro o suficiente para nos invadir e fazer-nos leves como plumas brancas em uma dança lenta e hipnótica pelo ar?_

_Existe alguma coisa capaz de apagar a escuridão e o escarlate viscoso que escorre por nossa mente e visão?_

_Existe realmente alguma paz utópica que, além do corpo, possa envolver nossa alma?_

**Remissão**

Pela janela vejo o dia clarear, branco e imaculado, tão simples, tão belo...  
Acho que nunca notei antes o quanto um dia podia ser verdadeiramente claro.  
Talvez minha visão tenha estado embaçada demais, recoberta pela bruma cinza que é o meu espírito. Ou, quem sabe, essa claridade seja apenas a infinidade de neve que recobre o chão lá fora e reflete a luz do sol...

Um novo dia; um a mais na vida, um a menos no ano.

As decorações para o natal foram bastante ínfimas neste ano. Mas ainda sim estavam lá, como que querendo lançar um último brilho de esperança no meio de tanta escuridão. Talvez tenham conseguido...

Agora não só o natal e o novo ano serão comemorados, o fim da guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias no espaço também. Então os fins de ano serão ainda mais festivos, mais miraculosos. A partir deste, todos terão ainda mais motivos para comemorar. Esperança, recomeço, paz...

Isso, se as pessoas não se esquecerem do que realmente é importante, como elas costumam esquecer...

Eu queria ter estado aqui no fim da guerra, naquele que foi o marco de seu fim...  
Queria ter tido a oportunidade de olhar o céu; deve ter sido um espetáculo e tanto. Vendo do espaço não é a mesma coisa...  
Mas eu tenho que me contentar em imaginar a beleza dos fragmentos das duas espaçonaves destruídas, dissolvendo-se na atmosfera. Dando ao mundo, finalmente, o seu recado. Um recado irônico partindo daquela que foi projetada para ser uma arma. Um recado de paz, não de guerra. Escrito por incontáveis pedaços de metal, incandescendo e formando o mais belo céu que a humanidade já viu: milhões de estrelas cadentes recobrindo a esfera celeste...

Se eu pudesse chutar, diria que havia uma para cada humano vivo; uma para cada desejo; uma para cada presságio, para cada bom presságio.

Eu não estava aqui...  
Então creio que nenhuma delas era para mim.

A grade de metal da varanda está gelando minhas mãos. Ou será o vento frio?  
Eu deveria colocar luvas...  
Mas não quero cobrir minhas mãos, não quero ter que esconder...  
Esconder aquilo que fiz, aquilo que sou... aquilo que não tem perdão e que não merece paz.

Esta é, sem dúvida, uma das mais belas casas em que já estive. Não pela construção, mas sim pelo lugar. Gostaria de ter vindo para cá antes... Não. Melhor assim... porque se esse lugar tão imaculado tivesse sido um de nossos esconderijos, eu jamais teria visto esse dia ofuscante, esse chão de neve tão belo e harmonioso.  
Minha mente de soldado não enxergava certas coisas.

Mas agora é diferente; não há mais guerra... não há mais necessidade de matar, ao menos não como se matava antes.  
Sem sombras e sangue barrando a minha visão, meus olhos enxergam mais luz.

Talvez... toda essa neve... toda essa claridade possam me encher um pouquinho...  
Me iluminar... me assegurar... apenas por um instante.

**If You Shout...**

**Se você gritar...**

Ver meus pés e minhas pernas cobertas pela calça negra afundando nessa massa branca e fria, é quase como se fosse uma purificação do meu corpo...  
Quase...  
Porque na verdade isso é apenas uma ilusão, causada pelo peso do meu corpo sobre a neve, depois de ter pulado da varanda. A purificação, o perdão, só pode ser concedido àqueles que se arrependem...  
Eu não me arrependo.  
Não posso me arrepender.  
Se fosse para me arrepender, eu nem teria começado.  
Mas eu comecei... Talvez não saiba como, mas comecei...  
Acho que só queria viver...  
Mesmo sem ter nada, sem ser nada... eu queria viver.  
Contraditório, porque para falar a verdade, acho que nunca me importei com isso...  
Viver ou Morrer? Tudo uma questão de agilidade e um pouco de... sorte.

De qualquer forma eu não posso me arrepender, porque a minha desgraça - se é que posso chamar de desgraça - ajudou a trazer a paz e a esperança para muitos neste mundo.

Para quê me importar com isso agora?  
A guerra está acabada; eu espero, embora duvide, que para sempre. As armas já não são mais necessárias, tão pouco, os soldados...  
Sem ordens, operações insanas, mortes em massa... significa que posso viver minha vida.

Mas que vida? Eu não me lembro de ter uma...  
Tudo o que eu tive... eu perdi...

O ar que sai da minha boca e narinas, condensa, formando uma simpática nuvem.  
Está muito frio aqui fora, ainda mais com as pernas enterradas até os joelhos na neve.

Eu queria apenas ir...  
Ir embora desse mundo para sempre, assim me livraria de todo o peso e de toda a dor, de toda a culpa... Mas eu não posso.  
Seria uma afronta... uma afronta ao deus da morte.  
Porque eu sou o deus da morte, mas apenas para os outros.  
Não quando é a minha vida que está em jogo... nesse caso eu sou apenas seu servo, seu brinquedo... e ele realmente gosta de brincar comigo. Sempre lhe dou um bom desafio...

E ele,  
aquele que é o acaso... a conseqüência... mas que também é a causa...  
Não admite causas vazias para seu brinquedo.

Apenas ele, o Inevitável e também o Inesperado, têm o direito sobre a vida do seu servo...  
Eu não tenho direito a nada; nem sobre a minha própria vida, nem a algum perdão.  
Provavelmente nem mesmo o seu perdão, o perdão da Morte...  
Aliás, de qualquer forma, acho que não terei direito a nenhum perdão... jamais.

E mesmo assim, conformado com a culpa sobre meus ombros e sem mais nada nesta existência, acho que não sou capaz de simplesmente acabar com minha vida.  
Eu nem sei ao certo porque não...

Devia ter morrido quando tive chance... em alguma das várias delas...  
Mas eu sempre quis ser um bom servo. E para isso precisava desafiar a morte, o deus da morte, e, claro, vencer sempre...

**If you shout loud enough  
You'll survive the noise of chaos**

**Se você gritar alto o suficiente,  
Irá sobreviver ao barulho do caos.**

E como não há mais volta, não adianta lamentar.  
É tarde demais para morrer... mas me parece tarde demais, também, para viver...

**If you shout loud enough  
You'll be the one**

**Se você gritar alto o suficiente,  
Você será o um...**

Então talvez eu deva deixar de pensar no que passou, no que fiz...  
Deixar o passado no passado; deixá-lo para trás, como a casa às minhas costas... E passar a olhar para o presente, da mesma forma que olho para minhas pernas que abrem caminho, deixando buracos na neve do chão que antes parecia tão imaculada...

Poderia pensar também no futuro. No meu futuro. Naquilo que se estende a minha frente.

Mas nada pode ser como eu quero.  
Nada nunca será como eu quero, porque simplesmente não posso querer nada.

A minha visão se embaça pelas lágrimas que se formam nos meus olhos e que não ousarão a rolar pelo meu rosto, porque o que vejo na minha frente não é mais o dia claro, extremamente claro...  
A escuridão parece ter aberto, sobre mim, suas asas novamente. E tudo está cinzento...  
Exceto pelo sangue, tão rubro, que mancha a neve, antes tão branca e que agora me parece tão suja.

Eu não sei de onde veio isso...  
Mas eu simplesmente sinto que sou o responsável por isso... eu jamais quis perceber o quanto de sangue eu realmente havia derramado; parece que foi muito mais do que eu ousei a imaginar...

Mas nem tudo está perdido, porque, quem sabe, poderia ser um motivo... um motivo para deixar esse mundo.  
Eu trocaria, de bom grado, todo esse sangue, que banha a neve até onde meus olhos podem ver, apenas pelo que está no meu corpo.

O único som que escuto nessa manhã, é o som da minha própria gargalhada.  
Porque sei quão tolo estou sendo. O deus da morte gosta de aventuras, não de sacrifícios. Principalmente sacrifícios falsos, como o meu.

Está um silêncio absurdo... tão profundo que é quase como se pudesse tocá-lo. Como se toca o silêncio do espaço. Lá em cima há uma estranha e maravilhosa sensação de apenas flutuar, sem peso algum... Aquela imensidão escura, parece tão suave, tão calma, silenciosa...  
Só parece, porque não há nada de suave, seja nas guerras que causamos, seja na própria vida do universo, que é tão devastadora e competitiva como qualquer outra.  
Só o silêncio é verdadeiro... e é palpável... pode-se estender os braços e tocá-lo. Tocar o nada... E eu sempre gostei de estar lá, embora seja barulhento e tagarela. Pois no meio daquela imensidão vazia, eu imagino que, mesmo não sendo digno de ser, eu devo ser alguma coisa.

Existem certas coisas que são como combustíveis para que possamos continuar...

Para vestir minha máscara e sorrir, agir de forma descontraída e bancar o palhaço que não liga para nada, eu preciso saber que essa coisa que hoje sou eu, um dia foi parte, ínfima, de uma estrela. E mesmo que toda a luz tenha se esvaído, eu posso fingir brilhar...

E se eu pudesse fazer um pedido a uma daquelas estrelas cadentes, que não eram estrelas de verdade, mas que poderiam realizar os pedidos de quem realmente acreditasse nelas, acho que eu pediria um pouco de luz.  
Apenas um pouco de luz para minha alma...  
Mas nenhuma era para os meus desejos; e mesmo se fossem, essa luz poderia acabar maculada pelas trevas do meu coração e da minha vida.

Se houvesse um outro deus, como alguns acreditam, um deus de luz, talvez eu pedisse um pouco da sua compaixão... Mas eu não acredito que exista. Tanto faz... de forma alguma eu seria atendido...

**If You Shout...**

**Se você gritar...**

O que eu pensava ser o gelo derretido molhando a minha calças, também é sangue.  
Sobre a minha roupa escura, apenas vejo seu brilho avermelhado e fugaz...

Tudo parece mais escuro agora, do que era há pouco.

Olhando melhor, há manchas de sangue por toda a minha roupa negra, até pela gola branca... e eu não me assusto ou tenho nojo por isso. É como se sempre houvesse sido assim. E se são roupas de padre, tanto faz; o sangue, os pecados, não distinguem aquilo que mancham. Ou será que somos nós que não diferimos àquilo que desdouramos?

Minhas mãos estão ensangüentadas também...

Eu realmente gostaria que esse sangue todo fosse o meu, e o cinza que turva minha visão fosse só a minha vida se esvaindo. Será que o único deus, o deus da morte, aceitaria isso?  
O verdadeiro Acaso que age quando e como quer me aceitaria assim... como uma barganha?

Quando eu ganhei essa roupa, ela era negra como a noite mais escura, não havia sangue. Foi me dada por pessoas tão boas que não enxergavam as manchas em mim. Essas pessoas, também usavam preto, a cor das trevas... e apesar disso, pareciam cheias de luz...  
Eles deveriam ter vivido e eu morrido. Eles me deram o conforto e o carinho que talvez eu jamais tenha merecido, e eu não fui capaz de salvá-los.

Eu nunca acreditei em um deus criador. Nunca quis crer.  
Porque se havia um deus, um grande deus como eles diziam, então eu o teria odiado.  
Odiado por nos deixar viver no inferno onde eu vivia.  
Por isso para mim só existia, e ainda existe, um único deus... o deus da morte.  
Nenhum outro jamais se mostrou a mim como ele se mostrou: através das minhas próprias mãos.

Eles acreditavam nesse deus de luz... e eram servos dele, padre e freira, pregavam sua bondade e sua esperança. Mas esse deus os deixou morrer... ou fui eu que deixei?  
E mais uma vez eu só pude ver morte, o poder do deus da morte... não havia luz, nem bondade no meio dos corpos, do sangue e da igreja destruída... E mesmo com a chuva que banhou tudo depois, não vi nada além de destruição e dor...

Mas eles acreditavam em um deus grandioso, por isso espero que eles estejam bem guardados ao lado desse deus.  
Eu não me importo de estar aqui; rastejar aos pés de outro, sofrendo com o peso que ele coloca sobre mim, porque são os meus pecados sem perdão, minha cruz, e eu devo carregá-la até quando ele quiser. E quem sabe se ele se cansar, me deixará ir... e me concederá, com suas asas de demônio, o seu abraço de morte.

O mesmo abraço que eu já concedi há tantas pessoas...

Devia odiá-lo por isso? Odiá-lo pois mesmo conquistando essa paz para o mundo da Terra e do espaço, eu jamais alcançarei a minha paz; jamais terei paz de espírito.

Odiá-lo por ele ter me usado? Ou será que fui eu quem o usei?

Talvez devesse sentir-me honrado...  
Honrado por ter tido a prova do seu poder, do seu milagre de morte, bem na minha frente tantas vezes, ao alcance da minha foice, inspirada na sua própria.

Mas se houve honra em trazer a paz através da violência,  
Poupar vidas sacrificando outras...  
Creio que tudo terminou empatado.  
Zero a zero ou um a um.  
Todos ganharam e todos perderam... ao mesmo tempo.

E se não há vencedores e nem perdedores...  
E se finalmente há paz...  
Então talvez não devesse haver culpa...

Mas eu não consigo me livrar desse fardo!  
Que se é de alguém, é do deus da morte.  
E se é dele... também é meu.

**If you shout loud enough  
You'll warm the cold of morning**

**Se você gritar alto o suficiente,  
Sentirá o caloroso frio da manhã**

De repente está tão frio que meu corpo está tremendo. Ou será que já tremia antes? Minhas pernas estão dormentes, envolvidas por toda essa neve fria. Eu nem havia notado que meus joelhos cederam ao peso do corpo...

**If you shout loud enough  
You will dance, not turn to ashes**

**Se você gritar alto o suficiente  
Você dançará, não voltará às cinzas**

Agora diante de meus olhos aparecem seres dançando pelo ar. Rodopiando, leves e lépidos, girando belos e etéreos. Como Fogos-fátuos querendo me dar àquilo que tanto busco...  
Mas então suas formas surreais chegam ao chão tocando aquela neve suja e manchada de sangue, e se desvanecem, destruídos por toda aquela desgraça, indicando o que sempre soube.

Minha busca é vã.

O frio já deve estar afetando meu cérebro, depois de ter penetrado nos meus ossos...  
Afinal, é só neve caindo do céu.  
Neve que não é branca, mas cinzenta, como cinzas esvoaçando de uma fogueira... apenas pó.  
De qualquer forma, depois de sua dança hipnótica pelo ar... junta-se a esse chão imundo.  
E nada mais possuiu pureza alguma.  
Nem mesmo as estrelas longínquas do céu; que um dia foram só poeira...  
No fim das contas, acho que fui apenas poeira que nunca teve capacidade para virar estrela.

Eu só quero ficar caído de joelhos aqui até congelar...  
E pela cor dos meus dedos creio que isso não demorará muito.

Então talvez eu venha ter algum conforto, ou não.  
Ao menos me livrarei dessa maldita consciência... espero...

O frio parece ser insuportável; no meio do silencio ouço apenas o som dos meus dentes batendo.  
A escuridão me alcança quando cerro as pálpebras esperando pela minha sentença... esperando nas trevas pelas trevas eternas.

Mas as asas que eu esperava me abraçarem não vieram.

Ao invés disso foi apenas um calor reconfortante, no meio daquele maldito frio matinal, que me envolveu.

Meus olhos se abriram, vendo a manta branca colocada em minhas costas e sobre meus ombros, eu me lembrei dos anjos da igreja e de suas asas de plumas brancas e macias. Asas que jamais pertenceriam ao deus da morte...

Essa manta é alva e quente, derramada sobre meu corpo até tocar a neve do chão. Essa neve é branca, novamente, ainda mais clara que a própria coberta.  
Se eu merecesse, imaginaria serem asas de um anjo...

No horizonte... não há mais sangue derramado pelo chão...

Eu sinto meu corpo parar de tremer, aconchegando-se ao calor dos braços que se estenderam ao redor do meu corpo. Minha alma se acalmou também... porque ela também foi envolta por algo quente e agradável...

Minha cabeça pende para trás tendo um apoio confortável e meus olhos pairam pelo céu...  
O cinza que turvara minha visão era, na verdade, uma grande nuvem escura e fofa. Que agora ia para longe arrastada pelo vento, permitindo que eu veja o céu azul claro outra vez. Tão extremamente claro... que eu preciso fechar os olhos ofuscados.

Meus lábios curvam-se em um sorriso. Minha busca realmente foi vã...  
Mas isso já não tem mais importância...

É provável que esses braços sejam de algum demônio. Para mim pouco importa; eles são tão acalentadores, que é como se fossem de algum anjo.

Ainda há sangue em minhas mãos... e eu recuo, quando as mãos, de seja lá o que for, tentam alcançar as minhas. Não quero que nada, nem ninguém, se suje com meus erros...

Mas estas mãos são firmes, segurando as minhas e enterrando-as naquela neve alva. Fazendo com que eu sinta inúmeras agulhas de gelo penetrando na minha pele, chegando até meus ossos.  
Aqueles braços estreitam-se ao meu redor... e quando minhas mãos emergem do meio da neve, não vejo mais sangue nelas; apenas minha pele pálida, um pouco arroxeada por causa do frio. Por um instante os dedos daquele ser que me abraça, enlaçam-se nos meus, para em seguida correr por meus braços e me forçar a levantar.

Então finalmente eu dei atenção a uma voz que ecoava há muito tempo dentro de mim... e que eu jamais ouvi, ou quis ouvir...  
E ela dizia...

**If You Shout...**

**Se você gritar...**

Que se eu gritasse... Se eu pedisse... Se eu quisesse... Se eu buscasse...  
Com o coração e de coração...

Eu encontraria minha resposta...

Minha busca teria, sim, sido em vão. Porque essa resposta, essa busca teria seu resultado mais perto do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Dentro de mim mesmo. Bastava que eu ouvisse meu próprio grito.

Mesmo a poeira espacial que não vira estrela, emite luz. Uma luz mais plácida, mas mais colorida. Uma luz que parece mais fraca porque está espalhada por tudo ao seu redor. Uma luz que é muito mais bela, mas que só pode ser vista por olhos atentos.

Não importam os deuses... o deus da vida ou o da morte.  
Qualquer que seja a pergunta, a resposta partirá primeiro de dentro de mim mesmo...  
O que foi feito não pode ser apagado... se existe algum perdão, não importa.  
Tudo começa com meu próprio perdão.  
Então haverá um pouco desse sentimento pleno que chamam de paz...

Com o apoio daqueles braços que me forçaram a levantar e a virar de novo em direção a casa, eu pude ver os outros, olhando-me da porta com aquele jeito tão característico de cada um... cada um daqueles que eu podia realmente chamar de amigos. E não porque um dia dissemos uns aos outros que éramos amigos, mas porque agimos como tal. Cada um deles com suas próprias vidas, suas próprias culpas, seus próprios motivos... e sua disposição de seguir em frente.

E além deles, somente agora minha mente registra a existência de estrelas douradas e bolas vermelhas enfeitando uma árvore meia coberta de neve. Aqueles enfeites esquecidos, talvez postos ali por tradição ou obrigação, ainda lançavam luz sobre um futuro...  
Um futuro que talvez pudesse ser melhor do que foi o passado.

Se um dia eu fui só poeira então isso me basta. Porque mesmo as nuvens de pó estelar, são cintilantes... E são muito belas, e um dia elas podem se tornar, não uma, mas várias estrelas.

Tudo que eu fui capaz de fazer, de ser, foi porque havia um motivo, havia um sonho, um sonho que não era só meu, um sonho de paz...  
Há um caminho, um caminho aberto por minhas pernas na neve, e que não é só meu, porque mais alguém passou por ele depois de mim.

Seja qual for o deus que existe, de luz ou de escuridão, ou ambos... eu não me importo mais, porque eu vejo um caminho, que posso trilhar com minha própria força, mas que não é solitário.

Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer... apenas isso...  
Se foi certo ou errado não importa.  
Se haverá um acerto de contas, então eu esperarei até ele...  
Agora eu quero apenas continuar essa vida, que talvez não seja tão boa, mas também não pode ser tão ruim.  
Basta saber olhar para a luz ao invés das trevas... para a minha própria luz...

O que é certo ou errado eu saberei de um jeito ou de outro... Assim como quem é o deus, se existir um. Tudo isso eu saberei quando nos encontrarmos, quando for à hora do senhor da morte vir me buscar, sem que eu tenha que forçá-lo.  
Por agora eu só quero sentir os braços que tornam a me envolver... o caloroso frio da manhã...  
E junto desse abraço, mesmo com as pernas dormentes, posso andar de volta para casa, onde meus companheiros esperam e meu caminho não é, nem será, feito só...

**If you shout loud enough  
You'll be the one to follow**

**Se você gritar alto o suficiente,  
Você será o um, para seguir e guiar...**

_...  
Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)  
..._

_Email: **anime-lua (arroba) ig (ponto) com (ponto) br  
**Site oficial do texto está em:** www (ponto) dianalua (ponto) cjb (ponto) net **_

* * *

Escrito em: **04/jun/2004  
**Reescrito em: **(1ª) 18 e 20/set/2004; (2ª) 19 e 22/dez/2004  
**Última revisão: **23/dez/2004  
**Contém: **3615** palavras e **16571** caracteres (sem espaços)  
Revisores: **Lídia Paula **e **Alexander Rodrigo**

# O texto de abertura são fragmentos do "Credo" ou "Creio", oração da Igreja Católica, em latim, levemente adaptado;

# Os trechos em negrito no meio do texto, são da música "If you Shout" do Era.

# Fogo-fátuo é uma "coisa" meio indefinida, existem muitas definições para esse tipo de ser. Algo como pequenas fadas da floresta, mas que não são boas; ou espíritos de fogo que iluminam os caminhos das almas perdidas, e que levam os vivos para o caminho da morte...

_"Não costumo fazer isso... mas esse é um caso especial... aliás muito especial...  
**Misao-chan**, esse texto foi escrito para você, um ponto de vista do seu personagem favorito da melhor forma que consegui fazer especialmente para que seja o primeiro texto meu que você lerá."_

_**  
OBS: **"Não! Isso de forma alguma é algum tipo de texto religioso._ _É só um ponto de vista... e, seu objetivo não é convencer, nem exaltar, tão pouco afirmar qualquer coisa..."  
_


End file.
